


Happy Life Day

by dinomanham



Series: Life Day Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Life day, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomanham/pseuds/dinomanham
Summary: A quick little drabble about two dorks sharing their first Life Day together





	Happy Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic on this site. Again, criticism is always appreciated

Sish woke up face down at his desk, surrounded by his work. He quickly realized that he never made it to his bed with Kira last night; as a small amount of guilt began to rise in him, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked for the crystal he was working on all night, trying to make sure it was worth it. Finding that he finished cutting it before passing out, he sighed in relief, the guilt fading away as he finished his job, attaching the clear crystal to the gold ring and placing it in the small wooden box he bought the week beforehand. He took a quick look at the gift, wondering how his wife would respond to it.

Sighing, he began to head upstairs, only to find her sitting on their couch in front of their fireplace, looking at the tree she had put up, lost in thought.

  
Sish walked up behind her, catching her off guard with a strong hug. “Nice to see you awake, sleepyhead,” she said in response, a warm smile growing across her face, “I missed you last night.”

  
Feeling another tinge of guilt, Sish jumped over the back of the couch, sitting next to her and wrapping her in another warm hug, nervously chuckling “Sorry about that, I just got caught up in my work.”

  
Kira rolled her eyes at that “Again?” she responded in a joking tone, asking “You do remember what day it is, right?”  
Sish smiled “I don’t think you would’ve let me forget what today is.”

  
She leaned into him, his infectious smile rubbing off on her “Well, that’s good.”

  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each simply enjoying the presence of the other as they listened to the crackle of the fireplace. Finally, Kira broke the silence. “So…do you want to exchange gifts now?”

  
Sish hugged her tighter in response “I was wondering when you’d ask.”

  
Kira took the initiative, retrieving a small yet beautifully wrapped rectangular box from underneath the tree and handing it to Sish. He simply looked at it for a few seconds, wondering how to properly open the delicate wrapping, before tearing it apart as he sensed his wife’s anxiousness. After removing the wrapping, he opened the box to reveal a locket with what looked like a holoprojector attached to the end of it. He looked at her in confusion, before activating the projector and seeing a short slideshow of the few images they had of them together. Sish sat there in stunned silence for several minutes, watching several memories fly by. Their knighting ceremony, them after they defeated Vitiate…it was a collection of their entire life together.

  
“So…do you like it?” Kira broke the silence, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

  
Sish struggled to hold back tears of joy as he nodded, “Of course I do, Kira. This is so sweet.”

  
Kira laughed “Well, I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t forget about me if we ever got separated, you know?”

  
Sish chuckled “Do you really think I could forget about you? After everything you’ve put me through?” he responded, putting on the locket, making sure it didn’t get caught on his horns.

  
After he had the locket around his neck, he looked at her, pulling out the box he had brought with him and handing it to her, saying “Well, I guess I’ve gotta give you mine. It might not be as thoughtful as yours, but I tried my best.”

  
Kira eagerly took the box, taking quick note about how it wasn’t wrapped. She opened it, pausing as she noticed a small ring with a clear crystal placed on top. Taking it out of the box, she began to take a closer look at the crystal. As she looked at it, she felt a connection form through the Force between her and the crystal, and it began to fill with color, just like she had heard about some kyber crystals doing. However, it wasn’t a single color like expected, but rather a mix between a deep blue and a warm orange, each starting at different ends of the crystal and meeting in the middle to form a spiral of the two colors.

  
As she looked up at Sish, completely stunned, he was nervously scratching at the base of one of his horns. She simply asked “Is this what you were working on last night?”

  
“Yeah,” he answered simply, before elaborating “I figured that, since we don’t have to hide our marriage anymore, we should have rings to show it, you know? I found that crystal on my last trip to Dantooine to replenish my stock, and I could sense how it would form a strong connection with you.” As he finished his explanation, he looked straight into her blue eyes, nervously asking “Do you like it?”

  
As Kira put the ring on, she formed a huge smile, letting tears of joy run down her face as she gave her husband a strong, sudden hug. Sish, caught off guard initially, hugged her back after a few seconds. After a few minutes, Kira lifted her head without breaking the hug, looking into Sish’s hazel eyes as she answered “I love it,” before giving him a quick but passionate kiss.

  
Afterwards, Sish smiled “Happy Life Day, Kira.”

  
Kira simply gave him another kiss in response, which Sish reciprocated as they both basked in the warmth of each other and the fireplace. 


End file.
